


Петля Ариадны

by Anonymous



Category: Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, more of POV than of psychology, no plot no nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хашиба не такой. Хашиба нормальный, обычный, обыкновенный.<br/>Правда же?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Петля Ариадны

**Author's Note:**

> трехгрошовая рефлексия и самогробокопание.  
> не воспринимайте меня всерьез, я мимо прошел.
> 
> это будет отличный фандом бесконечной боли. аеее.

Кобаяси снова наполняет комнату восхищенными возгласами, полными надежды на то, что Акечи возьмется за расследование, и Хашибе остается только в очередной раз пытаться утихомирить его, воззвать к здравому смыслу и убедить не подвергать себя опасности. И в очередной раз, когда Кобаяси смотрит на него сияющими глазами, в которых столько жизни и особенной, присущей только Кобаяси красоты, Хашиба стушевывается и что-то бормочет про себя, с обреченным вздохом опускаясь на стул у пианино.

Акечи смотрит на него с удивительной смесью раздражения, безразличия и жалости. Хашиба знает, или предполагает, о чем тот думает. Единственный наследник семьи, единственный в этой компании, кто кажется способным на обычные человеческие чувства, слишком яркий и громкий для интровертного японского общества, слишком небезразличный, слишком обуреваемый участием и беспокойством, Хашиба весь как открытая книга на ладонях. И не нужно прилагать ни малейших усилий, чтобы ее прочесть, спасибо на том, что Акечи это даром не сдалось.

Хашиба поднимает глаза на Кобаяси, который, смешно надувая губы и хмурясь, спорит с семпаем. Акечи наверняка давно понял, какое чувство главной красной нитью привязало Хашибу к однокласснику. Интересно, знает ли это сам Кобаяси? Он хорошо читает людей, вычисляет то, что руководит преступниками – он понимает чувства других, но... Не то чтобы ему было плевать. Это Акечи плевать на других. А Кобаяси, скорее, даже не задумывается о том, чтобы брать их в расчет. Не из-за безразличия или бесчувственности, просто он поглощен своими эмоциями. Своим желанием быть живым. Но там, где он и Акечи видят интерес, Хашиба видит только трагедию. Там, где они видят спутанные нити преступления, сплетающиеся для них в сложный паутинный узор, Хашиба видит отчаянье бабочек, пойманных в сети, а зачастую – и пауков, поймавших их. Выпадающие им загадки для Хашибы как одна большая история неправильной, вывернутой любви, прямо как той, что Хашиба пытается сдержать в себе.

Он беспомощно упирается взглядом в руки, бездумно дергает заусеницы на пальцах с коротко подстриженными ногтями. Акечи ничего не скажет о том, что видит, – человеческие отношения это пошло и дешево. Скучно.

Хашиба просто надеется, что его дурацкая влюбленность пройдет. В конце концов, через два года им поступать в старшую школу, и в отличие от него, Кобаяси вряд ли придется поступать в какую-нибудь крайне элитную и крайне закрытую академию. Скорее всего, они перестанут общаться и все сойдет на нет, потому что второго Кобаяси встретить будет невозможно. Хашиба расстегивает пуговицу пиджака и пытается найти бутылку с водой в сумке – жара стоит неимоверная, а кофе у Акечи в доме преотвратное, от него дерет горло и во рту остается горький привкус – когда все отдаленные звуки за окном вдруг затихают, оставляя в его голове одну громкую, надрывную мысль: что если ничего не закончится?

Акечи и Кобаяси не смотрят на то, как Хашиба сползает со стула на пол, упирается спиной в холодный бок пианино и пытается выдохнуть. Что если он не сможет без Кобаяси? Вырастет ли это чувство из нити в петлю? Станет ли он одним из этих выломанных людей, которых полиция пытается отыскать вместе с Акечи? Как его это сломает: перенесет ли он свои извратившиеся чувства на других юношей, скрывая свой порок сначала от родителей, а потом и собственной семьи, или все пойдет дальше, и он решит привлечь внимание Кобаяси тем единственным способом, который точно сработает? Который точно впустит Хашибу в поле зрения, сделает особенным?

Создаст ли он для Кобаяси свой зал с человеческой мебелью?

Вода едва ли не проливается с пересохших губ на школьную рубашку. Хашиба закручивает крышку до упора, пока кожа не начинает скользить по ребристой поверхности, оставляя полосу между большим и указательным пальцем, узкую и алую, как лепесток ликориса. Тишина в голове медленно отступает, впускает в себя звонкий голос Кобаяси и вечно безразличный – Акечи. Хашиба выдыхает.

Он не такой. Он нормальный, обычный, обыкновенный. Он не вызывает интереса, но ему такой интерес не нужен; его бросает в дрожь от мест преступления, ему противен вид крови и убийцы вызывают в нем только злость. Он не станет одним из них, этих едва ли уже людей, чье одиночество извратило само понятие любви. Он никогда не забудет про все человеческое и человечное в самом себе, ведомый только отчаяньем и эгоистичной, безнадежной жаждой привязанности.

Хашиба Содзи не станет одним из тех чудовищ, которые разрушают чужие жизни, чтобы утолить свой бессильный голод.

Правда же?


End file.
